The Ticket Taker
The Ticket Taker Battled Mr. Mix in Mr. Mix vs The Ticket Taker He was portrayed by Matthew Thomas About the Rapper The Theater was an old game released around the same time as Doom. Today, if you ever find it, it’s only available on crappy bootleg CD-ROMs, which, more often than not, don’t even actually contain the game. The actual legitimate copies that they say were released back in the day feature a blank cover with nothing but the sprite of what has since been named 'the Ticket-Taker’. He is simply a poorly drawn, pixelated, bald, Caucasian man with large red lips wearing a red vest over a white shirt and black pants. He is completely expressionless, though some say that if you smash the disc his face is shown as angry the next time you look at the cover, though this is just dismissed as an urban legend. What is peculiar about The Theater, though, is that there is no developer named on the jewel case, nor a game description on the back. It is simply the Ticket-Taker on a white background on both sides. You are in the first person view. You are standing in an empty movie theater lobby, with the exception of the Ticket-Taker standing in front of a dark hallway which one can only assume leads to the theaters themselves. There’s nothing to do but look at the poorly-drawn, mostly illegible movie posters or approach the Ticket-Taker. Once the player moves towards the Ticket-Taker a very low-quality sound clip plays saying “THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY THE MOVIE” along with a speechbox saying the same thing. You then walk into the hallway and the screen fades to black and you’re back in the empty lobby and you do the exact thing again and again and again. Those claiming to have played the original game report to have felt extremely uncomfortable walking down the hallway, anticipating the whole way something horrible happening. Well, eventually the player is unable to move forward. There is nothing for a few moments before a strange sprite that is described as ‘the Ticket-Taker but with a swirl for a face’ appears and stands before the player. Lyrics Verse 1 (As The Ticket Taker): It's time for you to watch a movie based on your defeat I'm ticket taking your life, and it will be in 3D You think loud growls are scary? Dude, you must be a joke Nobody wants to play your game, just admit it, I'll make you croak Your disses are stale, just give me a break You won't be mixing anymore, once I win this for god's sake Your story sucks so much, how could people find you spooky? Thank you for listening to this verse, now please enjoy the movie Verse 2 (As Swirly Head Man): It's time to swirl this battle up, prepare to be owned How can kids take you serious? You have the face of Mario! I'll be putting a brick wall here, then leave you severed Now that this is done, you can never reach the other levels! Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Participants Category:Season 2 Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Mr. Mix vs The Ticket Taker Category:Male